Scandals
by ARandomFan91
Summary: When Karofsky and Sebastian meet at Scandals, will it just be a one time hook-up, or will something more come of it? NOW A TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Karofsky wasn't sure why he went to Scandals every weekend. And on Wednesdays. No way would he ever miss witnessing a drag-queen Wednesday.

He supposes it's because he could just be himself there. People wouldn't judge him. It was the only place where he could actually be himself, to be honest. But, unfortunately, he had never met anyone his age at Scandals, apart from that week when Kurt and Blaine showed up.

Which is why he was currently sitting alone at the bar, having light conversation with a few older men when they came over to order drinks. And it's exactly why, when he noticed an attractive guy his age sit down a few stools over from him, he couldn't resist staring. The guy is tall and lean, with a bit of muscle in his arms and chest. He is wearing a popped up collar and has a smirk on his face. Plus, he has an ass to kill for.

And that's when he realized that he had seen that guy before. He was the guy who had been dancing with Blaine a few weeks ago... at least, until Kurt stepped in and interrupted.

"Stealing anyone's boyfriend tonight?" Karofsky asks, slithering his way over to Sebastian at the bar.

Sebastian looks Karofsky up and down.

"Depends... you taken?"

"I'm... single," Karofsky mutters.

"And confused, it appears," Sebastian states, noticing the discomfort in Karofsky's face. "Want me to help clear some things up for you?" Sebastian asks, raising an eyebrow and giving Karofsky another once-over.

"Umm... can't we, just like... dance first?" Karofsky mumbles. Yeah, he was a teenage boy, which meant he was horny, and Sebastian was hot, so he would be crazy to turn him down, but he's still new at this. He wouldn't feel comfortable just hopping into bed with this random guy.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Sebastian says, standing up and dragging Karofsky with him to the middle of the dance floor. Sebastian places himself behind Karofsky, so his front is to his back, and starts grinding forward onto him.

Karofsky hesitates for a second before he begins to reciprocate. After all, this guy is gorgeous- even if he does kind of resemble a meerkat... but, in a way, that's also kind of adorable.

"What's your name?" Karofsky shouts over the music, turning around to face the attractive guy.

"Sebastian," he replies, reaching his arms out to slither around Karofsky's neck. It's an easy maneuver because Karofsky is an inch or two shorter than him. Most guys are shorter than him, but that's the way he likes it.

Karofsky waits a second, only to discover Sebastian isn't going to ask for his name in return, so he just shouts out, "I'm Karofsky."

Sebastian suddenly stops dancing for a second.

"Karofsky? Are you serious?"

Karofsky gives him a curious look.

"That's actually your name? Like, for real?" Sebastian scoffs.

"Umm... well, it's a nickname. The football team at my old school gave it to me," Karofsky shrugs.

"You play football? I guess I should have figured. You do look the type," Sebastian says, seeming impressed.

"Yeah..." Karofsky blushes under Sebastian gaze.

"I play lacrosse," Sebastian gloats. "Looks like we actually have something in common. We both like sports."

Sebastian seems a little taken back at his revelation. Karofsky assumes Sebastian doesn't usually get to know his one-nighters, and is surprised to find that he might actually be compatible with one, for once. He can't help but smile at this.

"Look..." Sebastian finally says after re-gaining his composure and beginning to dance again. "If I'm gonna hook up with you, I'm not gonna be screaming the name 'Karofsky', ok? So give me something else to work with."

"Ummm... well, the other guys here call me bear cub," Karofsky shrugs.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at this. "Cute," he chuckles a little. "But no. Try again."

"My real name is... David..." Karofsky says, looking down. He had never really liked his first name. It didn't seem tough enough.

"David..." Sebastian tries, his name rolling off his tongue.

Karofsky looks up in surprise. For some reason, this guy saying his name suddenly made it sound like music to his ears. Yeah... he definitely wouldn't mind Sebastian calling him by his name.

"I like it," Sebastian shrugs. "So David... what do you say we get out of here?"

Karofsky swallows, then nods, following Sebastian out of Scandals and to his car.

A little while later, they pull up to Dalton Academy.

"Why are we here?" Karofsky asks, recognizing the school as the one Kurt had transferred to. The one he went to when he met Blaine. He couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy swell through him.

"This is my school. I dorm here. Now come on- let's go to my room," Sebastian says, opening his door and hopping out of the car.

Karofsky hurriedly undoes his seat belt and follows the gorgeous guy through the long corridors, taking in the scenery in awe, until they reach his room.

When Sebastian opens the door, Karofsky realizes that his roommate is sitting inside. "Ummm..." Karofsky begins, but Sebastian interrupts him with, "Thad. Out."

"Again?" His roommate- Thad- complains. "You mock me, sir!" But he gathers his pillow and some pajamas before leaving his room. Karofsky looks on in shock.

"Well, don't just stand there in the doorway. Come in. Let's get this party started," Sebastian wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ummm..." Suddenly, Karofsky isn't so sure about all of this. What had he gotten himself into. Yeah, he wanted to experiment and figure things out, but he also wanted a relationship... at least, he thought he did. He doesn't know. Ughhh.

"Ummm... are you have second thoughts or something?" Sebastian asks, starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Why did you bring me back here?" Karofsky can't help but ask. "I thought you were hung up on Blaine..."

"I'm not hung up on Blaine. I want to tap Blaine. And if he ever comes to his senses and realizes what he's missing out on, I _will _tap Blaine. But I don't see how any of that is your business..."

"I just... umm... I mean..." Karofsky stutters.

"Oh my god. David... have you never been with a guy?" Sebastian suddenly realizes, a slight smirk on his face.

"Umm... well, I kissed a guy once... umm... Kurt..."

"Kurt? That guy is a joke. Just like his stupid little glee club," Sebastian scoffs.

"Hey, Kurt's a really nice guy, okay?" Karofsky argues, feeling protective over the guy he hopes could one day be his friend.

"Whatever you say... wait a second. How did you get Kurt to kiss you? I thought he was completely smitten with Blaine?" Sebastian questions, wondering if maybe the real way to lure Blaine away from Kurt was to get Kurt to cheat. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

It's silent for a few seconds.

"You gonna speak, bear cub?"

"I... umm... I kissed him against his will..." Karofsky says, turning his face to hide the tears building up in his eyes.

"Oh. Wow. Not even _I _would do that," Sebastian plainly says. I mean, he was known to push limits to get the guy he wanted, but usually the guy wanted him back. He never had to force himself on someone.

"I know! Okay! I fucked up! I get it!" Karofsky shouts, stomping over to the bed and plopping down, burying his head in his hands.

Whoa. Okay. Sebastian doesn't quite know what to do. He's never brought a guy back to talk. He's not even sure he knows how to talk to a guy. And now there's one crying in his bed. What the fuck is he supposed to do?

"Look... David, I saw you guys talking at Scandals a few weeks ago, and he looked like he had forgiven you. Don't beat yourself up about it. Besides, it was only a kiss," Sebastian tries, desperate to get this guy calm so he can hook up with him already and then kick him out.

"You... you noticed me at Scandals?" Karofsky questions, looking up at Sebastian in awe.

Well, shit.

"Yeah, but don't let it get to your head," Sebastian tries to cover up. No way would he let this guy know he had found him attractive weeks ago and had been watching him since, too nervous to approach him. I mean, he was Sebastian Smythe for god's sake. He was never afraid to approach anyone.

Karofsky, however, could see the discomfort in his eyes. He was onto him.

"Oh no. I'm letting it go to my head," Karofsky smirked. "You like me. You think I'm hot," he sing-songed, getting up from the bed and making his way toward Sebastian, finally reaching out and taking his hands in his own.

Sebastian snatched his hands out of Karofsky's and hurried away to the other side of the room.

"Yeah, so what? You're hot. Whatever," Sebastian said, hiding his face so Karofsky wouldn't see the blush. The _blush? _Holy shit, what was happening to him. Sebastian didn't blush. He just didn't.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, Sebastian," Karofsky realizes. "Tell me about yourself." Karofsky crosses the room to Sebastian, takes his hands again, only, this time, Sebastian lets him, then walks them over to the bed, both men sitting down side by side, shoulders touching.

"I... ummm..." Sebastian mumbles.

"Fine, I'll start," Karofsky says. "My name is David 'bear cub' Karofsky-" Sebastian can't help but laugh at that. "-I am a senior at a new school, where no one knows I'm gay. In fact, the only people who know I'm gay are Kurt, Blaine, and my ex-beard, Santana. I play football, with a little bit of basketball on the side, and I secretly love to sing and dance. Your turn."

"I... my name is Sebastian 'the warbler' Smythe, and I'm a junior here at Dalton. Everyone knows I'm gay. I play lacrosse. And I sing and dance in the Warblers. I've been dancing since I was a kid... it's kind of my one, true passion."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Karofsky joked. "So you dance. I've always wanted to learn. I got to try it out for a bit last year when the football team had to join New Directions. We performed a mash-up of Thriller/Heads Will Roll during halftime at the championship football game, which we won, thank you very much."

Sebastian couldn't hide how impressed he was. This guy seemed seriously talented. And talent was a huge turn on for him.

"The Warblers just won our Sectionals. And I hate to break it to you, but we're totally going to take down your precious New Directions at Regionals," Sebastian flirted.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that. After all, New Directions has your old lead singer now, so..." Karofsky laughed, and Sebastian couldn't help but join in, both guys leaning into one another.

And that was that. The two men stayed up all night, just talking, laughing, and singing. Sebastian even taught Karofsky a dance move or two. And it was one of the best nights either had had in a long while.

"The sun's rising," Karofsky stated at around 6 in the morning, but men sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing one another.

"Oh... yeah. So it is," Sebastian replied, reluctant to say good-bye. It was hard for him to admit, but David actually seemed kind of perfect for him. He wanted to spend more time with him. Holy shit. He'd never wanted to spend more time with anyone... unless he was getting something sexual out of it.

"I guess... I should be leaving," Karofsky said, but that's when Sebastian realized that he was leaning in. Oh wow. David was going to kiss him.

Sebastian leaned in the rest of the way until their lips connected in a light, sweet kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds, but when Sebastian pulled away, he felt a little dizzy. Well, that had certainly never happened to him before.

"Wait!" Sebastian cried as Karofsky got up and started to head toward the door. "Umm... well, I drove you here. Your car's still at Scandals."

"Oh," Karofsky blushed.

"And besides... I want to take you out for coffee," Sebastian smirked.

"_Oh," _Karofsky smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This idea just kind of came to me last night. I don't know.. I just feel like Karofsky and Sebastian would be kind of perfect together. Hope you liked it! This is the first time I've written something that's not Klaine, so I hope I captured the characters well enough for everyone! Review and let me know what you thought :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of these characters.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a month, now, since Karofsky and Sebastian officially met.

Sebastian took Karofsky out for coffee after their one night together, just like he promised, and they had gotten together almost every day they could after that.

They hadn't officially declared themselves boyfriends, yet, because Sebastian just wasn't used to that kind of commitment. He had never had a boyfriend before- only random hook-ups.

So they continued to go out and enjoy one another's presence... in secret, a silent agreement forming between the two that they would never acknowledge or question what they were to one another- they just went with it. Every now and then they would go back to Sebastian's dorm to have a little more "fun." Karofsky refused to have sex with Sebastian, however, until he knew exactly what they were, but that definitely didn't stop him from messing around with the other man.

They were out on one of their regular coffee "dates," a little more than a month after they met, when the issue of what they are was finally addressed.

"Shit," Sebastian swore under his breath. Karofsky looked up at him, a questioning look on his face.

"What?" Karofsky asked.

"Umm, nothing..." Sebastian tried to cover up his slip-up, but it was already too late. Karofsky was turning in his seat to look at the door, where Sebastian kept glancing up to, and saw that Kurt and Blaine had just entered the Lima Bean.

"I forgot that they come here for coffee. I wasn't thinking. Shit," Sebastian continued to mutter under his breath, half to himself and half in explanation to Karofsky.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Karofsky offered. "We can try to hang low, or we can leave if you want."

"I have a reputation to uphold, and this is going to fuck up everything!" Sebastian exclaimed, still whispering fiercely across the table to Karofsky, ignoring what the other man had just suggested to him.

Karofsky didn't reply, but simply looked down into his coffee, a defeated and hurt expression on his face.

"Shit, David, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. You're right, we don't have to say anything. Maybe they won't even see us. I just... I'm not used to being seen with another guy over coffee, unless it's to try to get into his pants," Sebastian tried to explain, upon seeing the hurt expression on Karofsky's face.

"Yeah, well I'm not to stoked to see Blaine, either. I mean, I did attack him... twice. And kissed his boyfriend. It's not that easy for me, either. Plus, they would have a lot of questions for us that we don't exactly have answers to because we never talk about it," Karofsky huffed, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Hey, it's not like you want to talk about it, either. You're not even out yet, so don't give me that bullshit. I haven't messed around with _anyone _else since I met you. If that's not good enough for you, well then _sorry,_" Sebastian drawled out the last word to show that he didn't really mean the apology.

Karofsky sighed, looking down into his coffee again. How had their pleasant afternoon at the Lima Bean turned into this? He should have known things would get complicated eventually. Everything had been much too fun for the last month considering the two men involved in this... whatever it was. A man who wasn't out of the closet, and a man who was so far out of the closet that he couldn't keep his dick in his pants and had a player reputation that he was quite proud of and worked hard to maintain- it's a wonder they had never fought before.

"Shit, I think they saw us," Sebastian suddenly exclaimed, also looking down into his coffee, wishing he could just disappear.

Karofsky looked over to where he had last seen the happy couple, and, sure enough, Blaine was glancing at him curiously, then leaned over to whisper something into Kurt's ear, who then also looked over at the table, confusion and a slight smile gracing his face.

The pair grabbed their coffees and made their way over to Sebastian and Karofsky.

"They're coming over. Just, act cool..." Karofsky suggested to Sebastian, who was trying to put his best game face on. Karofsky hadn't seen that smirk since the night they met. He thought Sebastian had made some progress, so he hated to see him returning to his old ways.

"Look who we have here. If it isn't Blaine Anderson," Sebastian leered over Blaine's body. Kurt, who had previously been smiling at the pair, thinking they were on a date, suddenly began sneering at the tall man.

"Karofsky. Sebastian," Kurt all but growled, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and pulling him closer to him. Blaine willingly complied, a goofy smile on his face, completely oblivious to his boyfriend's jealousy. Karofsky thought it was hilarious, but he was too freaked out over everything that was currently happening to laugh about it.

"Kurt. Blaine," Karofsky nodded.

"What brings you two gentlemen here? I didn't know you knew each other," Blaine asked.

"We're..."

"Ummm..."

"He..."

"We..."

Kurt and Blaine glanced back and forth between the pair, who were currently talking over each other.

"Are you two together?" Kurt asked, bluntly.

"No!" Sebastian shouted, while Karofsky looked down, embarrassed at the rejection, and refused to comment.

"Really?" Blaine asked, doubtful of Sebastian's panic exclamation.

"I... he..." Karofsky started, then looked back down when he noticed Sebastian's glare.

"Blaine, you know better than anyone that I don't do dates," Sebastian smirked, and added a wink toward the shorter man for good measure.

"Sebastian, just cut the crap!" Karofsky suddenly shouted, pushing out of his seat and storming for the door.

Sebastian, Kurt, and Blaine just stared at the door in shock for a few seconds, but Kurt was finally the first to react.

"Umm... we'll just go and let you two talk. But, whatever it is... or, was... going on between you two, I hope it works out. Karofsky's a good guy, Sebastian. Don't fuck this up," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him away, hoping that Karofsky and Sebastian would work things out. It would get Sebastian away from his boyfriend, and it would help Karofsky come to terms with himself. But Karofsky deserved more than just a one time fling, so maybe he would be able to help Sebastian see the wrong in his ways, as well.

"Come on, I want a window seat," Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, and dragged him over to their regular table, as they watched Sebastian through the window as he rushed out of the coffee shop and grab Karofsky by the arm, turning the other man around to face him before he got to his car.

"David! David, wait! Please," Sebastian begged.

"Why? Why should I? You made it pretty obvious in there that I don't mean anything to you. I'm just a quick fuck. You don't date. You don't even want to be seen with me. I thought we liked each other enough to overcome that. I was finally starting to come to terms with myself and was proud to be seen with you, but obviously, you aren't feeling the same way," Karofsky exclaimed, completely exasperated.

"Wait... what?" Sebastian questioned. "Did you just say that you want to be seen with me? You're... you're going to come out?"

"I... I was thinking about it... yeah..." Karofsky shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, his discomfort obvious.

"I... wow... I didn't know. Why didn't you say anything?" Sebastian asked, moving in closer to Karofsky.

"Because we just had this understanding that we wouldn't talk about... us. And besides, you said it yourself... you don't date."

Sebastian mumbled a response under his breath that Karofsky couldn't hear. He moved in a bit closer to the taller man and asked, "what was that, again?"

Sebastian took a deep breath, then looked right into Karofsky's eyes before declaring, "I said, I would like to date you..."

Karofsky froze. "You... what?"

"Please don't make me say it again," Sebastian begged. "I'm not used to saying shit like that."

Karofsky laughed, then reached out to pull Sebastian into a hug.

"I would love to date you. I would love for you to be my boyfriend. I love spending time together, and I love our coffee dates, and I love that you are willing to give up your misguided boy toy ways for me, and I just love who I am with you and how brave you make me feel," Karofsky whispered into Sebastian's neck, then placed a quick kiss there when he finished his speech.

Sebastian reached up to return the hug, pulling Karofsky in tight, resting his head on top of the shorter man's.

"Thank you. Just... thank you for being patient with me. I'm sorry. I've been an idiot. Just because I've never done this before doesn't mean I _can't, _though. So... yeah, let's give this a try, because I love spending time with you, too. I've never felt this way about someone before, and it scares the shit out of me... but I'm willing to do it, for _you._"

"They're cute. I'm glad they have each other. Everyone's got to have _someone_, after all," Kurt commented, as he watched the two men walk through the parking lot toward their car, hand in hand, the blush on Sebastian's face visible even through the coffee shop window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I finally gave in and wrote a second chapter! I was kind of curious how they would officially end up together, as well, because I knew the pair of them wouldn't just get together right on the spot- they had their own shit to work through, first. So yay! This will be the last chapter for this story, though.

Now I just need this to happen in canon. -sigh-


End file.
